Love The Way You Love Me
by Jameson Rook
Summary: "I like to imitate old Jerry Lee, and watch you roll your eyes when I'm slightly off key. And I like the innocent way that you cry at sappy old movies you've seen hundreds of times. But I love the way you love me."


_**This fic is written for the extraordinary 4evercaskett. Without her, the inspiration for this fic (and many more fluff pieces I'm sure are going to follow) would not exsist. *extends fic with a silver bow on top* Tada!**_

_** Disclaimer: Castle and all of its characters belong to ABC and Andrew W. Marlowe. "I Love the Way You Love Me" belongs to John Michael Montgomery.**_

_** I like the feel of your name on my lips,**_

_** And I like the sound of your sweet gentle kiss.**_

_** The way that your fingers run through my hair,**_

_** And how your scent lingers even when you're not there.**_

__The air was rich with the melodic sounds of the guests laughing inside the reception hall. Ryan and Jenny's wedding had been beautiful and edging on perfection, exactly as Castle had imagined it would be.

Which is why he stood outside of the hall on the balcony, overlooking the New York City skyline and sucking in one forced deep breath after another. He couldn't seem to quell the millions of thoughts that had been racing through his head since the ceremony. Ryan had asked him and Esposito to be his best men (he claimed he "couldn't choose one of them over the other") and as he listened to the man he had come to consider one of his best friends reciting the vows that he had written himself, Castle couldn't help but imagine a different bride and groom.

The bride had long, flowing chestnuts locks that brushed her bare shoulders. Her shimmering emerald eyes were staring deeply into his sea blue ones, tears of joy glistening on her tanned cheeks. The dress she wore was stunning (but, on her, a set of torn rags would be stunning), the silk fabric clung to the curve of her hips, framing her torso, the deep V of the back revealing enough of her spine to tantalize him, but the curving neckline was high enough to cover her bullet scar (though he'd told her a million times, the scar was beautiful).

He imagined himself, standing up at the alter and watching her walk into the congregation hall. He imagined the breath whoosing from his lungs as she smiled at him, the elegant piano music wafting through the air as she moved closer. Her arm would be tucked securely around her father's (who would of course be beaming proudly at his little girl, a tear on his cheek that he would try to pass off as sweat). And Esposito and Ryan would pat him on the back and whisper 'she looks beautiful, man' in his ear. But, then again, he had never needed anyone else to tell him that Kate Beckett was beautiful. Even a blind man could see that.

When she reached the alter, he would shake Jim's hand and promise to 'take care of his little girl', and when the stood together in front of the preacher he would lift the airy, lace veil that covered Kate's face and look into those eyes that had pulled him so deep into love.

He imagined himself reciting vows and stumbling over the eloquent words that he had written, even though he was supposed to be the more articulate one. She would respond with vows of her own, and choke back happy sobs. When the preacher, finally, announced them as _Mister and Misses Richard Edgar Castle_ Lanie would undoubtedly holler 'it's about damned time!' from somewhere in the congregation. Everyone would laugh and they would smile at one another, and take the first steps into the world together, ready for forever. For always.

_**And I like the way your eyes dance when you laugh,**_

_** And how you enjoy your two hour baths,**_

_** And how you convinced me to dance in the rain,**_

_** With everyone watching like we were insane.**_

__His mind had flitted to the image of the two of them sunk up to their noses in a bubble bath, candles adorning the edge of the claw foot tub that Rick had bought them as a wedding present to themselves. Kate was laughing wildly as Rick patted bubbles onto his face, creating a beard there.

He thought of what their children would look like. His piercing blue eyes, her soft brown hair, and a combination of their two personalities. A perfect blend of a more than imperfect pair.

Images of their tenth wedding anniversary flew into his mind, renewing their vows, kissing on a gondala in Venice. Alexis watching her siblings so that their parents could have the get away that they so rightfully deserved after everything that they had been through raising the twins. Then returning home and being bombarded by their children the moment they walked in the door.

All of these things were exactly what Richard Castle yearned for, what he wished for on every single star that shot across the night sky. All of these things, and so much more.

The sound of the door closing behind him broke him from his thoughts and he spun a little too quickly, nearly losing his footing, but grabbed onto the railing and stabalized himself.

"What are you doing out here, Castle? The party is inside, isn't that supposed to be your thing?" Kate chuckled, moving closer and leaning on the railing, taking in the view of the skyline that was lit by the city lights.

"It used to be. Every now and then I need a break from it all. And this seemed like the perfect place to do it." He gestured to the balcony and Kate nodded her agreement.

"It has an amazing view." She breathed.

"One could almost say that it's extraordinary." He replied, but Rick was no longer looking at the skyline. His eyes fell on the way her hair cascaded down her back, brushing the top of the red, silk dress that she had worn. There was no denying that she looked beautiful. Kate straightened up and turned to face him, cocking her eyebrow suspiciously.

"I was talking about the city, Rick." She said sarcastically, rolling her eyes at him.

"I know you were, Kate." He absently brushed a strand of hair behind her ear, causing her to blush self-conciously. "You look amazing tonight." He whispered, the intimacy of the night air shifting the mood of the conversation.

"Thank you, you clean up quite well yourself, Castle." She adjusted his bowtie and straightened the lapels of his tuxedo jacket. A silence fell over them once again, but it was neither awkward nor strained. It was companionable, a bond that they had formed over years of working together. Castle caught sight of Jenny and Ryan twirling around the dance floor, and chuckled as he caught sight of Ryan keeping count of his steps.

"They look so good together." Rick mused aloud, and Kate chuckled, leaning into his shoulder to nudge him playfully.

"Look at you, getting all nostalgic at a wedding are we, Castle?" Rick eyed her sarcastically.

"Tell anyone and I'll have to kill you."

"The boys would figure you out."

"You think?" He turned to face her, cocking his head to the side.

"You're not exactly very good at being furtive, Rick."

"Says who?" He squeaked. She scoffed, raising her eyebrow.

"I can read you like a book."

"No you can't!" He protested childishly.

"You've been waiting for the right moment to ask me to dance since you set foot on this balcony." She challenged, hands on her hips. Rick blushed. Okay, so maybe she could read him like a book. Might as well go with it. He extended his hand.

"May I have this dance, Detective?" He asked, gesturing to the music that floated out of an open window and hit their ears.

"I thought you'd never ask." She grinned and threw her arm around his broad shoulders and twined her fingers with his outstretched hand.

_**I like to imitate old Jerry Lee,**_

_** And watch you roll your eyes when I'm slightly off key.**_

_** And I like the innocent way that you cry**_

_** At sappy old movies you've seen hundreds of times.**_

Rick moved easily around the small balcony, Kate's hand tucked into his chest and her head buried into the crook of his neck. She let out a sigh that ghosted across his adam's apple, sending shivers down his spine. He unconciously tightened his arm around her waist and tucked her in closer to him. They swayed in place for a moment, her hands tangling in the hair at the base of his neck.

"What are you thinking?" She whispered, not sure of how to react to him being almost silent.

"That I could die, just like this, and I think I'd be okay with that." He chuckled into her hair, closing his eyes and inhaling the intoxicating scent of cherries.

"I'd rather you didn't." She spoke into his jacket. "I prefer having you where I can wrap my arms around you. Can't do that if you go and die on me." He let out a laugh.

"Well, you don't have to worry about me. I'm not going anywhere, and there's nothing you can do to get rid of me. Always means always." He pulled back and gave her a wink, earning himself a playful slap on the chest. They remained silent for a while longer. "So, where's Josh?"

"Who knows." She scoffed, lifting her head to meet his gaze. He shot her a questioning look. "He left three weeks ago for Afghanistan, I told him I couldn't keep doing this." Castle couldn't help the hopeful feeling that fluttered through his chest.

"Kate, I...I'm sorry." She laughed and settled her head back into his chest, listening to the thready beat of his heart.

"No, you're not." Castle smiled into her hair. "What was going through your head during the ceremony? You had such a far away look on your face. You know, the one that you get when you're day dreaming." Rick's muscles tensed for a moment. She wasn't supposed to have seen him like that. But, then again, it was his own fault fo letting his mind wander like that in a room full of people.

"It was nothing important." She looked at him skeptically. "You don't want to know. Trust me." Kate simply looked at him and brushed her knuckles over his cheek, the stubble from the day dragging across her skin roughly.

"Rick, if it makes you this disoriented then I want to know. It seems like it's bothering you, and sometimes if you talk about it it helps." He huffed out a sigh.

"Fine." He replied. "I was...I was thinking about you."

_**Yeah, I could list a million things I love to like about you,**_

_** Oh, but they all come down to one reason.**_

_** I could never live without you.**_

_** I love the way you love me,**_

_** Strong and wild,**_

_** Slow and easy,**_

_** Heart and soul,**_

_** So completely. **_

_** I love the way you love me.**_

"Well, that's no surprise. You're always thinking about me, no matter how many times I tell you it's creepy." She chuckled.

"No," He fiddled with her dress nervously. "I was imagining you and I up there on the alter." She froze, her body completely still under his finer tips. "Ah, hell, Kate I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything. You probably don't even want to be around me any more, and frankly I don't blame you. Guy like me? Pfft, no way in hell I deserve someone as wonderful as you." He rambled, dropping his hands from her waist and pacing the balcony. Kate blinked a couple of times before reaching her hand out and stopping him.

"Rick," She said softly, the tone in her voice enough to make him stop pacing and look her in the eyes. "I was thinking about you, too."

"Really?"

"Really, really. I love you, Richard Castle. I have for a long time now." She muttered, focusing on the groud between her feet. Rick hooked his index finger under her chin and tilted her head so that she was looking into his eyes.

"I love you more than I have ever loved anyone else before, Katherine Beckett." He whispered into the night air floating between them. The space between their bodies seemed to pop and crackle with the electricity scorching between them. He leaned in, his lips centimeters from hers, and he paused. He was giving her an out, if she wanted to run, this was her chance. But she wasn't going anywhere and neither was he, for once they were both exactly where they needed to be.

He ghosted his lips over hers so lightly that she wasn't even sure if he had actually kissed her at first. One of his hands tangled into her hair, the tandrils curling around his fingers, the other came to rest on her hip lightly. She clutched at the back of his neck as if it were the only thing keeping her anchored to the world and she moaned quietly into his mouth. When Rick's tongue skated over her lower lip, she opened to him immediately, not wanting to waste another second without him. She began pulling his dress shirt out of the waist band of his tux pants.

"Kate," He gasped between the feverish kisses. "The people. Inside. Can see us." He growled.

"Don't care. Go behind the garden." She replied, equally as feverish. Rick backed her to where the "garden" stood. It wasn't so much a garden as it was a bunch of potted plants that were arranged to look like a forest. Rick backed Kate up until the silky fabric of her dress caught on the rough surface of the brick building. She shifted slighty, parting her legs so that Rick fell in between them, his hardness brushing against her. They both moaned, the contanct almost too much for either of them.

"God, I've wanted you for so long." He muttered, scraping his lips over her neck, stopping at her pulse point and feeling her heart beat under his lips. His hands shook as he brought them up to the zipper of her dress. It made a soft sound as he pulled it down, sliding the straps down her arms. The fabric pooled around her ankles, and Rick pulled back so that he could see her. She stood in front of him wearing nothing but her black heels, a red lace bra and matching panties. Her hands fluttered to cover herself, obviously uncomfortable under his intense gaze.

Rick shot her a knowing smile, pulled her hands away gently, and feathered kisses across her sternum before bringing his face level with hers.

"You don't have to hide from me, Kate. I think you're beautiful." He placed his hand over the scar that marred her ivory skin lovingly. "All of you, always." He whispered, pulling her close to him and kissing her once again, trying to pour every emotion he was feeling into one gesture. Kate wrapped her arms around him tighter as he slid the remainder of her clothing off. "Hold on tight, KB." He chuckled, hooking his hands under her legs and lifting her to wrap them around his waist. She gasped in surprise against his lips, leaving them both laughing.

It vaugely registered in Kate's brain that no one else had made her laugh while making love. Rick had always been able to lighten the mood, but she hadn't been expecting their first time together to be so...so..._fun_. This was what fifty year marriages were made of, she realized. Two people, so hopelessly in love that nothing in the world matters as long as they are together. She knew that anytime without him by her side would be like a year without rain. And she wouldn't have it any other way.

Rick unbuttoned his tux pants quickly, shoving them down his legs, careful not to drop Kate. She worked the buttons on his shirt and pushed it open so she could run her hands unbidden across his skin. She stopped when she reached a jagged scar over his heart. She kissed it with a reverance that he hadn't known she possessed. But this is what made them so perfect for one another. They knew that they both had scars, they both had baggage, and they loved each other all the same. She would be his 'always' and he would be her 'one and done' reguardless of the issues that plagued their pasts.

"I need to feel you inside me, Rick." She moaned into his ear as she ground her hips into him, dragging a growl from his throat. He placed his lips over hers as he drove himself into her, swallowing the loud moan so that the people inside the reception would not hear them. Her hands ran through his hair roughly as he continued to thrust into her. It shocked Kate how completely he filled her and made her feel whole.

Moments later she felt herself constricting around him, fireworks exploding behind her eyelids and her nails dragging down his back, blood trailing in their wake. He sank his teeth into the soft flesh of her shoulder as he emptied himself into her. He sighed against her bruised skin and licked the offending wound in apology.

Kate kissed his temple, proud that she had made the unshakeable Richard Castle loose control like that. He buried his face into her shoulder, his breath stuttering back to a normal pace.

"Rick, we should get back to the party." She murmured against his sweat slicked skin. "They'll be looking for us soon. Esposito and Ryan were getting pretty drunk and you know how they get." He chuckled into her hair.

"Isn't that the truth. Esposito will be asking me to dance before the night is out." He said as he placed her back on the ground and they began to dress, trying to make themselves look presentable.

"As long as you save the slow dances for me, I don't care." She nudged him with her shoulder and reached up to tie his bow tie for him. She straightened out the bow and leaned up to place a loving kiss on his lips which he immediately turned more passionate, his fingers tightening around her hips. "Later, Ricky. Reception, now." She chastised, lacing her fingers with his and leading him back into the hall. The chorus of a song floated into her ears as soon as they reentered the party, and she felt herself being pulled closer to him.

Rick twirled her around the dance floor easily, his deep, resonating voice in her ear assuring her that he wasn't going anywhere. That this was real. That he had found his place to stand, and he was begging her to be the one to stand with him. And of course, Kate would answer his pleas. Always.

_**I love the way you love me,**_

_** Strong and wild,**_

_** Slow and easy,**_

_** Heart and soul,**_

_** So completely,**_

_** I love the way you love me,**_

_** Oh, baby, I love the way you love me.**_

_** So, love it? Hate it? Indifferent? Leave me a review and let me know. Hope this lived up to your expectations KB-RC23 and 4evercaskett! Love you guys!**_

_** Also, you can follow me on twitter lyoung_09**_


End file.
